Odcinek 20: Współpraca
Den przechodził ulicą, mimo że Shun zabronił mu samemu chodzić podczas inwazji. On rozmyślał nad paroma rzeczami, czemu Shui walczył po stronie Żniwiarza i Nagi. Dlaczego MoD mimo jawnego ataku na ziemie, nie robi czegokolwiek. Czy we trójkę dadzą sobie radę w walce. Tymczasem władze państw dostrzegły zagrożenie w armii Trafixów, także zaczęły brać kredyty, a cała gospodarka ukierunkowała się w stronę wojenną. Przemył samochodowy został powołany do produkcji czołgów, samolotowy do produkcji bombowców, jachtowy do producji statków na kształt u-bootów. Niewątpliwie takie działania pogrążą świat w kolejnym kryzysie, ale ludzie nie mają zamiaru oddać ziemi. Armie się zbroją, jednoczą dywizje, generałowie współpracują. - Naprawdę ciekawe - zaśmiał się Karrypto stojący w powietrzu - Kto by pomyślał, że taka załosna próba ataku się powiedzie, no cóż wszystko w rękach Dena Kazami, nie widzę potrzeby kłopotać Nighterusa Mundi, w razie czego sam sobie poradzę, nie mogę przecież pozwolić na zatracenie szansy na zdobycie idealnego przeciwnika - powiedziawszy to zniknął Gdy Den przechodził ulicą, przy której mieszkał nagle napadło go trzech Trafixów. - Eh...... to już się robi męczące, nie ważne ilu ich załatwiamy, to oni i tak wracają - pożalił się Den - Chodź Vanitas, bakugan bitwa, Vanitas start Trafix 400 Trafix 400 Trafix 400 Vanitas 300 - Karta super mocy aktywacja - powiedział Shui - Strzał mrocznego księżyca TTT 2100 Vanitas 300 - Karta super mocy aktywacja - bronił się Den - Tarcza Vanitasa TTT 900 Vanitas 300 - A teraz, kwarc - dokończył Den - karta super mocy aktywacja TTT 300 Vanitas 500 - Karta super mocy aktywacja - walczył Shui - Trójkąt zniszczenia TTT 1200 Vanitas 500 Po chwili Trafixy stanęły w trójkącie, z którego wystrzelił potężny promień raniący Vanitasa - Woooooo, co to było? - zdziwił się Vanitas - To tylko początek, tego co ci zrobię - zaśmiał się Shui - Bakugan bitwa, Żniwiarz start Żniwiarz 500 Vanitas 500 - Znowu się spotykamy - rzekł Vanitas - Taaa, z chęcią w końcu cię zabiję - powiedział Żniwiarz - Działaj Shui - Karta super mocy aktywacja - odparł Shui - Kosa przeznaczenia - Słabo - zadrwił Den - karta super mocy aktywacja, ostrze pyrusa Żniwiarz 500 Vanitas 700 - Nie znoszę tych twoich numerów, Vanitas - wkurzył się Żniwiarz - OCULUS CISZY AKTYWACJA Żniwiarz 2000 Vanitas 700 - Co? - zdziwił się Den - Nie możecie mnie pokonać, a co mówić o moim mistrzu - zaśmiał się Żniwiarz - Karta super mocy aktywacja - kontynuował Shui - Piorun Dezintegracji Żniwiarz 2300 Vanitas 700 - Wybacz Den - powiedział Vanitas chwilę przed uderzeniem, po którym chciał wracać do formy kulkowej - O nie nie wywiniesz się - mówił Żniwiarz jednocześnie podchodząc do Vanitasa i dusząc go - Co ty wyprawiasz? - wrzeszczał Vanitas - To jest wojna - odparł Żniwiarz - Tu jest wszystko dozwolone - Skoro tak - powiedział Vanitas - Cios rdzenia Żniwiarz 1900 Vanitas 1100 - Że co? - zdziwił się Żniwiarz - Jak to możliwe, że zostały ci jakieś okruchy rdzenia? - Bo robotę trzeba robić porządnie, a nie jak ty - zadrwił Vanitas - Pocisk rdzenia Żniwiarz 1900 Vanitas 1600 - Słabo - zaśmiał się Żniwiarz - Zbroja darkusa Żniwiarz 2300 Vanitas 1100 - Ał - powiedział Vanitas, któy padł na ziemie i złapał się za głowę - HAHAHA, tak jak przeczuwałem - zaśmiał się Żniwiarz - To nie twoja moc, jesteś tu prawda? - Tak jestem tu - powiedział ktoś w ciele Vanitasa, którego oczy zaczęły świecić - Czyli kto ty jesteś? - spytał się Den - Użyczam ciała Vanitasa - mówiąc wstał - Nazywam się Infinita Dragonoid - I tak wiemy, że jesteś słynnym Drago - powiedział Żniwiarz - Ale i tak nie robisz na mnie wrażenie, szczególnie że dziadek tego chłopaka już dawno umarł, a ty miałeś depresję HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - Strata prawdziwego przyjaciela nie jest niczym miłym jakbyś nie wiedział, ale koniec gadania walczmy - rzekł Drago - Den walcz mną - Jak chcesz, karta super mocy aktywacja - zaczął Den - wielki smok Żniwiarz 2300 Drago 1600 - Nie za słabo? - zaśmiał się Żniwiarz - Ostrze żniwiarza aktywacja Żniwiarz 2500 Drago 1600 - Karta super mocy aktywacja - powiedział Den - Nieskończona aura Żniwiarz 2000 Drago 2100 - To nie robi na mnie wrażenia - rzekł Żniwiarz - Brama ciszy aktywacja Żniwiarz 3000 Drago 1100 - Drago walcz - krzyknął Den - Zbroja smoka Żniwiarz 2000 Drago 2400 - Wiedziałem, że bez starego znajomego się nie obędzie - odparł Naga - Magnalia ciszy ŻN 3300 Drago 2100 - A teraz piorun ciszy - zaśmiał się Naga ŻN 3300 Drago 1800 - Bez Żniwiarza jesteś nikim - powiedział ledwie żyjący Drago - Desant Eveeee ŻN 900 Drago 6600 - Nie tak szybko - ponownie Naga się zaśmiał - Zapora ciszy plus magnalia ciszy ŻN 4100 Drago 1500 Gdy Drago miał już przegrać wyszedł z ciała Vanitasa, który obudził się i wrócił do formy kulkowej, a sam przyjął na siebie cios i został zniszczony, a moce rdzeni, eve itp. powracały do pierwotnych miejsc - Co tu się stało? - zdziwił się Den - Coś co przesądziło o twoim istnieniu - odrzekł Naga. Po tych słowach zupełnie znikąd pojawił się Karrypto - Ha? - zdziwił się Żniwiarz - Wstawaj Den, jesteś zbyt mocny by przegrać z takimi pluskwami - rzekł Karrypto - Kogo nazywasz pluskwą? Mogę cię zgnieść bez wysiłku - wkurzył się Naga - No właśnie nie możesz - powiedziedziawszy to, jego oko się zaświeciło - Żyję dużo dłużej niż ty i mam dużo więcej mocy niż ty, więc żeby walka była chociaż trochę fer, to zawalczysz z Feniksem, gotowy? - Już widzę jego minę - zaśmiał się Feniks - To jedziemy - odparł Karrypto - Bakugan bitwa, Feniks start Wyrzucony w powietrze bakugan zmienił się w Feniksa i skrzydłem uderzył zarówno Żniwiarza i Nagę, którzy od razu wrócili do form kulkowych, a po tym Feniks zniszczył wszystkich Trafixów zionięciem w promieniu około 5 kilometrów. Po tym wrócił do formy kulkowej - Cieszcie się, że to był tylko marny procent naszych umiejętności - rzekł Karrypto - Den, nie poddawaj się, a i jeszcze jedno, nie warto walczyć samemu, jeśli nie masz pewności co do wygranej Po tych słowach zniknął, a Shui z resztą rozgoryczeni kolejną porażką otworzyli portal i przeszli przez niego. Den chwilę przemyślał słowa Karrypto i postanowił pójść do MoD-a z prośbą o współpracę. Jak postanowił tak zrobił. - A więc chcesz pomocy z mojej strony i wilków jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem - powiedział MoD - To sprawa wszystkich ziemian, nie możemy się poddać - odrzekł Den - Masz rację, na czas inwazji możemy współpracować, ale - MoD chwilę przerwał - Po inwazji wracam do starej roboty i jesteśmy przeciwnikami - Może być - zgodził się Den Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności